The birth of Robin and Raven's baby
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: This is how Raven and Robin had their daughter Rosaile this is a ice age 3 moment.


**This is like Ice Age 3 dawn of the dinosuars birth scene that is like that but some thing I changed a bit.**

It was a nice day with the Teen Titans Raven was in her room she was happy that Robin's baby inside Raven will be born anytime now.

Then their was a knock on the door.

Raven then opened the door and felt a contraction "ow" said Raven as she gripped her stomach "Raven, are you ok?. You look alittle paler, not like last 2 days you were pale" said Robin.

"it's nothing" said Raven as she rubbed her pregnant stomach.

"lissin Raven, I know Slade almost killed you and the baby. But I'm just worried about the due date, what if Slade wants it?" asked Robin.

"I'll kill Slade, if he hurts my baby. You Robin are the father of it" said Raven.

Until another contraction hit Raven that cause her to groan in pain.

"ooohhh" groaned Raven.

"Raven?, are you ok?" asked Robin.

"I'm fine, it was a flase alarm" said Raven.

"are you sure?" asked Robin.

"yeah, I'm ok" said Raven as the Titans tower's alarm went off.

"friends, come qiuck" said Starfire as Raven and Robin went to the living room.

"I know that, Slade is after Raven and her baby. But we must not let this happen" said Starfire as the alarm of a bad guy was spotted was heard.

"Slade" said Robin.

At the town's old house

When the Titans got to the city some of the buildings were brunt down but not this old house.

"this is the town's old house, it has been not touched for years" said Cyborg.

"let's go in" said Beastboy.

"wait, we shouldn't go in" said Raven.

"why?, is the baby coming?" asked Robin.

"maybe, but I'm fine. And it maybe a trap" said Raven.

"we have to take our chances" said Robin as the Titans went in the old house.

In the old house

The Titans stay together to look for clues.

Then at the dead end Robin looked at the wall "it's a dead end" said Robin.

"Their's nothing there, can we go now?" asked Raven as she felt pain but she did not feel it until the wall was opened.

"cool, a secret door. Cyborg you go first" said Beastboy as the Titans went in.

"I did not know why?, but why does Slade own this place?. Or didn't he?" asked Starfire.

"he doesn't, I mean this place is old. I mean very old" said Cyborg "before, the city was build".

Raven came down and saw all the monsters in stone.

It was quite for a few minutes.

Then the monster in a vocie still in stone started to talk the Titans stay quite.

"for ones, that have seen the terror of a real monster. He shall destroy anything that hurts him, within our souls after our death it has come to huant us" said the vocies of terror.

Then Raven felt a real painful contraction witch she gripped her stomach but she was still standing.

"oh god" whimppeard Raven as she ran for the stairs but stand their.

"Raven?" asked Robin as he looked at his wife Raven then ran up the stairs Robin went after her.

Up in the middle of the stairs

"RAVEN!" yelled Robin as Raven stoped runing when she felt another contraction Raven then turned to see Robin all worried.

"are you ok?" asked Robin.

Raven stared at Robin her face was paler then ever.

"this place it's-, I shouldn't be here, it's all wrong" said Raven as she felt another contraction that made it worse.

"what's going on Raven?, what is happening?" asked Robin.

"I can't tell you, I just need to...OUCH!" said Raven as she felt another contraction witch Raven fell almost to the ground.

"Raven, you were acting very weird and I was worried. This is now doesn't sound like you're ok" said Robin.

"ok, Robin you win. I'll tell on what is going on...aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" screamed Raven as she fell in Robin's arms.

"oh god Raven, what is going on?" asked Robin.

"I think-, I think I'm having a baby now" said Raven.

"oh god" said Robin "Raven, you stand here. And breathe, don't move I'll be right back" said Robin as he ran back down stairs.

"it appears, to be some kind of. A monster of the past" said Starfire.

"what ever it is, this doesn't sound good" said Cyborg.

"Guy!" shouted Robin as he ran dow nthe stairs.

"Robin, where is Raven?, Is she ok?" asked Starfire.

"no, Raven is in labor. We need to get back to the tower now" said Robin.

"Lissin Titans, Starfire you come back to the city's hospital with me and Raven, then Starfire return to this place then. The rest of you Titans keep looking in the house" said Robin.

At the hospital

Raven, Robin, and Starfire were at the hosptial at the doors.

Raven was flying with Starfire and Robin to get the baby out of Raven's stomach.

"ok Robin, you and Raven will have the baby here. Then we'll come and see you two later" said Starfire as she flew away.

"Raven, let's go in. You're doing fine" said Robin as he and Raven went in the hospital.

In the hospital

Raven was in the air as Robin and Raven went in the loby.

"may I help you?" asked the lady at the desk.

"hi, I'm Robin. Up in the air my wife is in labor, can you get a doctor?" asked Robin.

"take your wife to the deilvery room, and I'll get a doctor. And why is she flying?" asked the lady.

"oh, we are the Teen Titans. So ok, we'll head to the deilvery room" said Robin as he and Raven went to the deilvery room.

In the deilvery room

Raven was in the room as she was in the air "ow, I can't fly anymore with this pain. It hurts too much" said Raven as she flew down as her water breaks.

Robin then came out after washing his hands.

"ok Raven, let's get you in a bed. Ready I'm carring you" said Robin as he picked Raven up in his hands and rested Raven on the bed with sheets on Raven.

Then the nurses came in.

"so, Robin. Hows you're wife?" asked one of the nurses.

"good, so far. Raven is in allot of pain" said Robin as he saw his wife in pain.

"ow, I wish this was over" said Raven.

"I know honey. It will be over soon, it will only be a few hours or so" said Robin as he hold raven's hand.

Then the doctor came in.

"doctor Lisa, Raven is the women Teen Tiatn in labor. SHe is 10 cm, she's fully dalited" said one of the nurses.

"ok, so Raven. How you're doing?" asked doctor Lisa.

"good so far, I'm having a baby. I'm not sure what it is yet" said Raven as sshe rested her other hand on her swollen stomach.

"ok, in the next contraction. I want you to push" said Lisa.

"ok, ok. Robin, I'm scared" said Raven.

"I know. I know you are Raven, but we'll get through this" said Robin.

Few hours later

raven was in labor for 2 1/2 hours.

"ok, Raven. When I say three push as hard as you can ready?" asked Lisa.

Raven is getting ready.

"ok Raven, here it comes. One, two, three, Raven you can push now" said Lisa.

Raven pushed as hard as she could it was painful than getting kicked in the face but this was more painful than ever.

"I can't do it, I can't-" said Raven as tears were runing down her face.

"I know Raven, but you are going great so far. Raven you have to trust me" said Robin.

"ok, I'm scared than ever" said Raven.

"I know you are, I'm scared a little too" said Robin.

After a few pushes the labor was going well so far.

"Raven, on this next contraction. I want you to push as hard as you can" said Lisa.

"Robin, I'll kill you!. You did this to me!, you did!" shouted Raven around the room

When the contraction came Raven screamed so loud that her friedns might have heard it from the old house.

At the old house

"guys?, did you hear that scream?" asked Starfire.

'I did. Raven might need our help, but she and Robin as not here" said Terra.

"we should go to the hospital, and check on her. You know, just to see if she needs our help" said Cyborg.

"yeah, and we may want to know. If she is ok" said Beastboy.

"well, we better get going" said Starfire as she and her friends flew to the hospital.

Back at the hospital

Starfire, Beastby, Cyborg, and Terra got to the deilvery room it was quite Raven's screams were not heard.

"what happened?, is Robin and Raven still in their?" asked Starfire.

"maybe, we're too late. I mean Raven's baby might have not made it" said Cyborg.

"that, could be why. Or Raven maybe sleeping after she had her baby" said Terra.

Then crying was heard in the room as doctor Lisa came out.

"your friends, are in here. You can go in now" said Lisa as she and the nurses leave as the Titans walked in.

Starfire saw Raven holding a baby in her hands in a purple blanket Starfire then got a closer look at the baby Raven smiled and crying at the same time.

Then the Titans wanted to see the baby.

"Titans, we're glad you came. Raven had her baby before you came" said Robin as then he looked at his child.

"cute" said Terra.

"oh Raven, she is prefcet" said Robin to his wife as he took the baby in his hands.

Then the Titans heard that Raven had a girl while they were looking around in the house.

"what is her name Raven?" asked Starfire.

"her name is, Rosaile" said Raven as she stroke the baby's head.

Then Terra and Starfire grew tears as the baby was born.

"I love that name Raven, that you picked out of her" said Cyborg.

Few days later Rosaile was now at the Titans tower to jion the Teen Titans.

The End


End file.
